Mortal Kombat: The Story
by L. T. Dangerous
Summary: A novelisation of the events of the Mortal Kombat series of games.  This particular installment focuses on the events of the first, 'Mortal Kombat' itself, the game that began an epic legacy of fatalities.  Contains the usual Mortal Kombat style violence.
1. Prologue: 500 Years Ago

**MORTAL KOMBAT**

A novelisation by Luke Fletcher. Based on the _Mortal Kombat_ video games created by Ed Boon and John Tobias. All characters are the express copyright of Midway Games, Ltd. Prologue and chapter one based on _Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition Comic Book_ by John Tobias. All remaining chapters are based on the _Mortal Kombat_ video games but are the work of Luke Fletcher.

* * *

**PROLOGUE - 500 YEARS AGO**

The Shaolin tournament for martial arts was for ages a competition of honour and glory. Warriors from around the world and countless others were invited to take part. Hailing from the dark realm of Outworld, Shang Tsung was one of those warriors. Upon entering the tournament, he immediately won the title of Grand Champion. But, unknown to the Shaolin who were hosts of the contest, each of Shang Tsung's victories added to a hidden dark and destructive power.

Shang Tsung was cursed by his Gods and to appease them must not only take the life of an opponent, he must also take the soul. Through this unholy ceremony is Shang Tsung able to keep his youth. Tsung remained champion until the arrival of Kung Lao in the next tournament, fifty years later, a noble and mighty Shaolin monk. His strength and speed proved too much for the overconfident Shang Tsung. Lao defeated Shang Tsung via tournament battle and won the Grand Champion title that Tsung held so desperately.

Years later, after the "mysterious" death of one of the three tournament Grandmasters, Shang Tsung would return. Prematurely aged and weakened from the effects of failing to appease his Gods, Tsung invites an Outworlder and former pupil to compete another fifty years after his own defeat (for, as Grand Champion, Kung Lao was granted by the Elder Gods the gift of not aging a single day between tournaments).

Tsung's pupil's name was Goro. His speed was incredible, his strength unmatched. And although Kung Lao battled long and hard, Goro would prove the better of the two.

For this ancient tournament, Goro's victory and subsequent reign as Grand Champion marked the end of an era and the start of a treacherous new beginning- one that would alienate the Shaolin from their own tournament and guarantee Shang Tsung the immortality he so greatly desired as he himself would gain control of the tournament by killing the remaining Grandmasters, just as he has murdered the first.

It is known that ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournament victories made by the same realm would unbalance the furies and weaken the dimensional barriers, allowing that realm to conquer the realm it had defeated. Now, five hundred years after Goro's reign began, Outworld requires only one more tournament victory and Earthrealm will be forever lost…


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**CHAPTER ONE - THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

In the Honan province of present day China, Liu Kang, Shaolin monk, had been invited to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Throughout his entire life, Liu Kang had heard stories and rumours about Shang Tsung's martial arts tournament. He was well aware of the evil behind the contest and had to decide whether to accept the invitation he received.

Liu Kang entered the large chamber where Master Wu, leader of the Shaolin temples, awaited. Having spent his whole life training at the Wu-Shi Academy, Liu Kang was a fighter almost beyond the compare of his fellow Earthrealm inhabitants. But, without Master Wu's blessing, it would matter little as he could not enter the tournament without his master's consent.

Liu Kang approached the master and bowed. Master Wu spoke softly, though with care to present what he said with great importance.

"I understand you have requested permission to compete in Shang Tsung's tournament," he said, the decision he was about to have to make weighing heavily on his mind.

"Yes, Master Wu," Liu Kang responded, "I have been asked to attend"

"You must not overlook the true motive of Tsung's invitation," Wu reminded the monk, "In his eyes, your defeat at the hands of Goro would most certainly put an end to the threat of the Shaolin ever retaking the contest"

"But Goro has grown overconfident"

"As would any warrior with a five hundred year long stretch of victories- many would say he has earned the right to overconfidence through proving his skill in battle"

Wu paused to reflect. In Liu Kang stood the greatest- and, arguably, only- hope the Shaolin currently had of retaking their place as hosts of the tournament. At this point, there was truly nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Wu continued, "Your mind and spirit must work as one to walk with the wind. These attributes will enable you to put an end to Shang Tsung's treachery. I grant you permission, Liu Kang. The Shaolin depend on your victory."

Liu Kang bowed, then raised his fist to the air, as if to display what he had in store for Shang Tsung, "I will not fail," he declared, "That is my promise!"

* * *

Two weeks later in Hong Kong, Liu Kang boarded a rickety wooden boat that would take him to Shang Tsung's island, where the tournament was to be held. Not too far behind, at the same docks, was another individual who had received an invitation to compete in Shang Tsung's tournament. His name was Johnny Cage.

Cage was a major motion picture superstar in Hollywood. His flashy martial arts movies had smashed box office records numerous times over, defying the critics. While the public just couldn't seem to get enough of Johnny Cage, his detractors would constantly criticise what they perceived to be a lack of actual talent being covered up by special effects. However, they remained unaware of one thing:

Johnny Cage made his own special effects.

Cage had never really felt the need to explain it to anyone and it was certainly a trade secret, unknown to anyone outside the business. Call him gifted, call him special, call him a mutant- Cage had powers. Two of his most well-known moves were his Forceball and his Shadow Kick- the former being a sort of green orb Cage could form at will and hurl at his on-screen foes (or, at the very least, their stunt doubles) and the latter being a manoeuvre whereby Cage would launch a high kick at his foe as "shadows" of his own image trailed him in green. Or, occasionally, red; Cage had never quite figured out how exactly he did that but he certainly thought it looked very cool when it happened.

Right now, however, movies were not something Johnny Cage was interested in. For the past few weeks, the competition was all he had been able to think about. It had also been on the minds of his agent and personal secretary, who joined him at the docks.

"Will you relax, Chuck?" beamed Cage, wearing his trademark sunglasses despite the onset of night-time.

Cage's agent, Chuck, was clearly having a hard time explaining why he didn't feel the tournament was a good idea, though he was certainly going to try again.

"Look, Johnny, all I'm sayin' is maybe you should reconsider this tournament thing. Look at that boat- you can't get on that hunk of junk! You're a commodity. You're looking at twenty mil this year alone. You wanna risk that?"

"Johnny," Cage's secretary chimed in, "you've got to be back by the fifteenth. You're scheduled to start shooting _Iron Claw_ on the seventeenth and you haven't even read the script"

"C'mon, Johnny," Chuck continued, exasperated, "these people could be crazy. This tournament isn't sanctioned by any martial arts organisation and I can't find one person who's even heard of the friggin' thing. Just reconsider?"

Cage smiled to himself, "Nope"

This was Cage's chance to prove to his critics that he wasn't just some phoney actor- he had talent and winning this tournament would prove it.

"I'll be back in two weeks…I promise," the actor waved as he crossed the short, wooden bridge to the boat, "These are quality people, Chuck. Trust me"

"Yeah, just don't get hit in the face," Chuck mumbled, almost under his breath.

"Hey, who would hit Johnny Cage? Everybody loves me!"

* * *

Just a few miles away was a man who didn't love anybody. Kano was leader of the Black Dragon clan, a gang of vicious and ruthless thugs whose specialities included murder, extortion, grand larceny and more murder. And, unlucky for them, three of their number plus Kano had been tracked down by the United States Special Forces in Hong Kong.

The four were attempting to evade a heavily armoured Special Forces van in an open-topped jeep, whilst shooting at the former with machine guns. They were currently headed to the docks, where Kano wanted to make it onto the boat to Shang Tsung's island in order to accept his invitation.

"Alright, Kano, the bay is up ahead," the gang member driving the jeep told his boss.

"Good," Kano responded in his strong Australian accent, "'Cause these chumps are gettin' to me!"

The driver spoke up again, "You'd better watch yer back at that tournament…I hear stories about this Wang Fung dude"

"That's Shang Tsung," Kano corrected his associate, "And I'm gonna rip his heart out and eat it for breakfast!"

One of the other gang members grinned broadly, "Yeah! Slice 'n' dice, Kano! Slice 'n' dice!"

Kano gave his orders to the other three, "And after I win this tournament, I want the entire Black Dragon gang there! I mean all of 'em from Shanghai to Chicago! I hear there's a palace on that island. Walls made of gold! We'll be looting for months!"

Kano's right eye and much of the surrounding part of his face had been damaged in a brutal fight far beyond the reach what medical science could save. However, a radical doctor had found Kano following his vicious encounter and decided to use him as a guinea pig for his incredible new surgery- bionic laser implants. Kano's eye had been replaced with a bionic eye that functioned using red lasers to scan the surrounding area- the damaged flesh was replaced with a metal plate. This gave Kano the visage to perfectly match his nature. However, he didn't get his injuries through acts of cowardice, as he was about to prove to his cohorts.

"Later, hoodlums!" Kano yelled as he dove off the jeep at the Special Forces van, "I got a date with a bullet-proof Winnebago!"

"Good luck, Kano!" one of his comrades shouted.

"You're gonna need it!" another responded.

Landing foot-first on the van, Kano got a view of the two men in the front of the vehicle, Agent Beran and Major Jackson Briggs, better known to his friends (and enemies) as Jax.

"Howdy, chumps!" Kano grinned at his old foes.

"What the..?!" Jax exclaimed before sticking his head out of the window to watch more closely as Kano climbed on top of the van, "Hey, he's on the roof!"

As Kano's footsteps clanged on the roof of the van, Agent Beran called back to the unit in the back of the van and, more specifically, their leader, "Heads up, Sonya! We got a live one at twelve!"

"Too bad this thing is bullet proof!" one of the agents bemoaned.

"Yeah, I'd have that sucker tap-dancing," replied Jake, another agent.

Lieutenant Sonya Blade thought quickly to herself, _Only one person would have the nerve to pull this off__…_

As if to prove her point, the man in question leapt down from the room behind the van and fled on foot, "Kano!" Sonya cried out, "That was Kano! We can't let him get away!"

She turned to the others, "Sparky and the rest of you stay after that Jeep. Jake, follow me- we're gonna catch that one-eyed tin headed creep!"

Sonya held a grudge against Kano that burned deep inside her. Kano had ruthlessly murdered a former Special Forces partner of hers, something Sonya had never been able to forgive herself for allowing to happen. But that hadn't been enough for Kano. He had also made things truly personal between himself and Sonya when he killed her brother, Daniel Blade. In doing so, Kano had made up Sonya's mind for her- she would not rest until Kano was dead, preferably by her own hands.

Leaping out the back of the van onto the docklands area, Sonya advised her current partner to be wary, "Stay alert, Jake".

Night had fallen and Kano was not exactly going to hand himself over. However, the night-time also held a major disadvantage for Kano- he knew his bionic eye would glow brightly and give away his position. Acting on this, Kano brandished a modified gun made from Black Dragon technology and fired.

"Eat plasma bolts, suckers!" the criminal yelled as he opened fire.

"Sonya, look out!" Jake cried out to his unit leader.

Sonya, easily dodging Kano's fire instantly realised that she could never have been his true target, "He's not shooting at me," she said, turning, "He's shooting at those barrels!"

However, realisation of the flammable material was too late as Kano's fire ignited the barrels easily, their contents exploding wildly, giving him just the right distraction to leap to Shang Tsung's sail barge which had just disembarked on its voyage.

"I can't believe he got away," Jake lamented.

Sonya inspected the passengers on the boat, "What an odd assortment of characters. That sure isn't the rest of the Black Dragon on that ship. I wonder where it's heading?"

"Not very far if we open fire"

"No! We might hit a passenger. I'll radio ahead for a speeder boat. We'll let that floating junk pile sail further out before we intercept"

On board, Kano was met by an astonished movie star, "Dude, was that real?"

"No, it's an illusion," Kano retorted sarcastically, before looking up to realise who had asked the question, "Hey, you're Johnny Cage! Can I have your autograph?"

Kano had joined a group of near fifty other warriors on the boat setting out towards the East China Sea, all heading to Shang Tsung's tournament- all heading to impending doom.

* * *

Deep in the mountain vastness of rural Japan, Shang Tsung traversed through strange lands to deliver a personal invitation. Shouting to the sky in the middle of a thunderstorm, Tsung made it seem as if he was addressing no-one in particular. In reality, he was addressing a deity.

"Raiden! God of thunder, hear these words! I have travelled through your lands, spoken your language and of your religions to deliver this message! I ask of you once more," Tsung raised his fist to the sky, "Accept the invitation and compete in my great and noble tournament! Or do you fear the dangers of Mortal Kombat?"

A bolt of thunder struck the mountain range in front of Tsung and Raiden appeared, "I fear no mortal!!" he bellowed, "And your tournament is no more great than the decrepit body your spirit possesses! I have long watched your practices, Shang Tsung. You are nothing but a peasant sorcerer! I accept your invitation an give you this warning- all who oppose Raiden will be crushed!"

Shang Tsung grinned, "Your acceptance is welcomed, Great Raiden. Oh…and please remember this tournament takes place in my domain, under my rule"

As Tsung walked down the mountain range, Raiden contemplated to himself. Normally, Gods are not allowed to compete in Mortal Kombat. The name itself is an obvious sign of that much. However, a loophole exists that allows deities and other immortals to enter the contest if they are invited.

Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm, would show Shang Tsung the error of his ways and force the sorcerer to learn why it was a poor idea to ask a God to battle mortals.

* * *

Back on the sail barge, now well into its voyage, things were turning ugly between the passengers.

"C'mon, Cage, say it!" Kano punched Johnny Cage in the face, knocking the Hollywood star to the floor, "'I'll be back!'"

"That wasn't my movie!" Cage replied, exasperated. He didn't know what hurt more, the punch or being confused with another actor.

"Get up, Cage!" Kano beckoned as he and two more huge thugs loomed over Cage, "You got no stunt men to take hits for ya here!"

"I do my own stunts!"

A calm voice spoke up, "I'd say the movie star is unfairly outnumbered"

"Who the heck are you?" Kano demanded.

"My friends call me Liu Kang. You are not a friend"

Cage glanced at Liu Kang, "Thanks. That's all I needed"

Precisely what Cage needed was the moment's distraction Liu Kang had provided, the window of opportunity that allowed him to deliver his patented Shadow Kick to Kano's jaw.

Before either of Kano's newfound friends could join the fight, Liu Kang ended it with a devastating flying kick that knocked them both to the floor.

"The next time we do any fighting will be at the tournament," Liu Kang commented to Johnny Cage, "And it may also be against each other"

Kano skulked away, like an animal walking off with its tail between its legs, "Watch yet back, Mr Hollywood, 'cause you just made me your worst enemy!"

Liu Kang addressed Cage, "Proceed with caution, Johnny Cage, Kano has lots of friends here. He will make the tournament difficult for you"

Cage placed his hands on his hips in a joking display of machismo, "I think I can take care of myself"

The two smiled and shook hands. As Liu Kang and Johnny Cage got better acquainted, they failed to notice the shadow clad figure watching them from above. He was a member of the Lin Kuei- a rare clan of Chinese super assassins. His codename was Sub-Zero. Unfortunately for him, his attention was focus on the altercation below…and not on the ghastly spectre from his past he was about to re-encounter.

"**Lin Kuei****…**" the figure reached out and grabbed Sub-Zero, turning him around and then picking him up by the neck, "**Look into my eyesss!**"

Sub-Zero's face turned white through terror, "No! It can't be! I…I…!"

"**Yesss****…****you murdered me exactly two years ago to this day. But my demons have allowed me to return and avenge my **death"

The spectre was known, in his former life, as Hanzo Hasashi, codename Scorpion, the Shirai Ryu's deadliest and most capable ninja assassin. The Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu clans were two opposing factions who each longed to destroy each other. Sub-Zero has previously succeeded in destroying Scorpion, ripping out his head and spinal column. But he could never have prepared for Scorpion making a pact with the demons of the Netherrealm that would give him vengeance.

"**I could kill you at this moment****…****but I am not a murderer. We will meet at the tournament. And then, Lin Kuei, you will pay for your crimes**"

Scorpion released Sub-Zero and backed off, "You are a fool for sparing my life," the Lin Kuei warrior quipped.

"**That has yet to be seen****…**" Scorpion responded, before leaving Sub-Zero to ponder his mortality.

* * *

At sunrise, the sail barge which left Hong Kong the night before was joined by a dozen other ships like it, all arriving at Shang Tsung's island fortress. After a day of practice and training, they were greeted by the island's emperor and the tournament's five hundred year Grand Champion.

"Welcome, warriors, to the greatest of all martial arts tournaments" Shang Tsung cried out to the huge assembled crowd, "You have all travelled great distances to be here. I hope it proves well worth it. Now let me introduce the newest entry into our contest…"

Two of Tsung's masked guards dragged over the individual he spoke of, "Lieutenant Sonya Blade. We found her following one of my ships to this sacred island. Like all of you, her life depends on her performance in the tournament. But so do the lives of her companions"

Two more guards brought forth members of Sonya's unit, including Jake. Sonya reacted in shock at the news that they all stood to be killed. Until this moment, she had never heard of Mortal Kombat.

Kano smirked, "Heh…I can knock 'em all out at once"

"The tournament has taken a turn for the worst," commented Johnny Cage.

"It was to be expected of Shang Tsung," Liu Kang shook his head out of disgust.

It was now that Goro, Grand Champion himself, raised his arms and officially opened the tournament.

"LET THE TOURNAMENT **BEGIN!**"


	3. Chapter 2: Mortal Kombat Kommences

**CHAPTER TWO - MORTAL KOMBAT KOMMENCES**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Sonya muttered angrily to herself as the masked guards released her from her restraints in the palace corridor. Now, she would have to prepare for her first match in the tournament- a tournament she didn't even want to be in and, arguably, wasn't _supposed_ to be in.

Figuratively kicking herself for being so foolish, Sonya was facing an eclectic mix of emotions- embarrassment, anger, guilt. Mostly guilt. If her actions had only placed herself in danger, she would be able to accept her situation to a greater extent. As it is, she had now endangered the lives of her unit. Hardly actions befitting a lieutenant, she thought to herself.

Sonya's fighting skills extended only so far. True, she had proven herself to be an exemplary model for others in the Special Forces to learn from, but Special Forces training only goes so far and, without any guns at her disposal, relying on her hands and feet alone would be essentially all Sonya could do. But what good would that do, she considered, against a man- if indeed that thing was a man- standing over eight feet tall and with four arms and a body practically _made_ of muscle?

But she had an Ace up her sleeve. The Special Forces weren't "special" for nothing. The members of the military faction were privy to advanced technology that, to anyone without the right level of classification, were pure science-fiction. But this science was very much a work of non-fiction and Sonya was glad for it. She glanced at her wrist. They hadn't damaged it. This was good. This was _very_ good for Sonya.

Sonya's electronic wristband was one of the most incredible pieces of equipment that she or anyone she'd ever worked with had ever seen. It may have been small but, in terms of practicality, its use was immeasurable- unlimited, even. Not only did the device act as a two-way communication module, it also held some pretty interesting weaponry. It could shoot all manner of disruptive, offensive and defensive projectiles.

Or, it could when it was fully functional.

Upon closer inspection, Sonya noted, a number of red crosses were appearing on the wristband's display screen. This was bad. This was _very _bad for Sonya.

She scanned the menu to see what was working. Flamethrower? Offline. Particle beam? Offline. Nerve relaxant? Offline. She couldn't figure it out- what on Earth could possibly be causing this? Finally, she reached the end of the menu and breathed a sigh of relief. Her Sonic Manipulator was fully operational and the fireball device (which she dubbed the "Kiss of Death" due to how the fireball was launched- by blowing it as gently as you would blow a kiss) was also functional.

"Oh, thank God for that," Sonya said to herself, suddenly much less tense.

"You're welcome," came a response from a deep voice.

Sonya turned to see who was speaking and was met by the sight of a man who appeared to have no pupils, wearing a straw hat and white clothes. He was a giant, standing in the range of seven feet tall. And he had a build to match. Surely, then, he was not someone for a tired and emotional Sonya to be crossing. She decided to play things safely.

"Might I ask who you are?" Sonya enquired.

"My name is Raiden, Sonya Blade, and I am God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Your presence here is indeed unfortunate for you and your associates, but it is no coincidence. This is in the wishes of the Elder Gods, who have decided that you will participate in Mortal Kombat in order to fight for the safety of Earthrealm," Raiden noted Sonya's blank expression, "You seem confused. All in good time. Though, for now, I would warn you that the reason much of your equipment is failing is due to the magic of Shang Tsung"

"Magic?" Sonya raised an eyebrow, clearly reluctant to believe what Raiden had told her, "Look, Raiden, you seem like a nice enough guy but I'm having a _real _hard time taking in a damn word you're saying. Now, since I've arrived on this hell-hole, I've been accosted by lance-wielding goons, taunted by some freakish old guy, seen some…_monster_ who has four arms and now I meet you, the God who tells me the reason _this thing_…" she looked at her wristband, "won't work is because of magic. Well, I…" Sonya trailed off as she realised she was alone, the slightest breeze being the only thing to accompany her.

She held her forehead, "No. Come on, now, girl. This is just the stress getting to you, you're seeing magic men. Snap the hell out of it and think. First things first, I gotta get in touch with Jax, tell him about this island and send my co-ordinates so he can come rescue me". Sonya opened the communicator module on her wristband only to be greeted with the words "NO SIGNAL" in blinking red letters.

"Just great," she said to herself.

* * *

Some time later, Johnny Cage asked, "So tell me, Liu Kang, what's the deal with this tournament?"

"The Mortal Kombat tournament is no mere fighting contest, Johnny Cage. It is sanctioned by the Elder Gods in order to determine the balance of power within the realms. Unluckily, the balance is very much uneven"

The two were performing stretching exercises in order to cool down following their matches in the tournament, both of which had taken place in one of the many rooms of Shang Tsung's palace, under the eye of one of Tsung's head guards. Needless to say, both had been victorious. Liu Kang had managed to knock his foe out with a flurry of punches and kicks to advance and Johnny Cage had used his Forceball and Shadow Kick to bring about victory.

Johnny Cage felt that, if he was to compete in the tournament, he may as well know about its past and his newest friend seemed to have all the information necessary. To this end, he had been questioning Liu Kang about everything the young monk knew about the tournament.

"A victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament helps unbalance the furies that keep realms separate. Creating compete imbalance in the furies makes the dimensional boundaries indistinguishable- in theory, the victorious realm has made the losing realm a part of itself"

"Uh huh…I have no idea what any of that meant, but do go on"

"What happens next is one of two things depending on the ruler of the victorious realm- either the newly expanded realm will be governed fairly and prosper…or, as is increasingly likely, it will be turned into a desolate wasteland"

"Yikes," Cage looked aghast, "So, basically, we don't want that to happen, right?"

"Well, not really, no"

"'Cause, I gotta say, I'm a Hollywood movie star, I'm used to the good things in life. Living in a wasteland doesn't really suit me, you know?"

Liu Kang smiled, "You seem an ideal warrior for the forces of good, Johnny. Talented and pure, but never allowing it to destroy you and make you become too serious"

"Hey, thanks for the compliments, especially the one about me being talented! I'm sure my ex-wife would disagree," Cage laughed, "So, what's the current deal with these furies? How does Earth- or Earthrealm as you said it's truly known- currently stack up?"

"Not so well. The realm of Outworld has defeated Earthrealm's forces nine times in a row. If Goro defends his Mortal Kombat championship successfully just once more, Earthrealm will be lost and merged with Outworld. And, believe me, that's very much a bad thing"

"Well, then," Cage grinned, "Too bad he's not gonna defend it, right?"

Liu Kang smiled, "You seem very receptive to these ideas, Johnny. Most people would be sceptical of what I am saying"

"Hey, today I've seen a guy with two arms too many. I think I'm about ready to believe anything!"

"That's probably a good thing," Raiden interjected, appearing as from nowhere behind a startled Johnny Cage.

"What the-- hey, buddy, what's the big idea, sneaking up on me like that? Matter of fact, how _did_ you sneak up on me?"

Liu Kang bowed, "Master Raiden, I am honoured by your presence"

"Do not feel the need to humble yourself in front of me, Liu Kang, you may rise"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Cage asked Kang.

"This is Raiden. He is God of Thunder and Earthrealm's protector"

"A God?" Cage seemed taken aback, "Well, this is really getting interesting. Laser-eye guys, four-arm guys, God guys…lotta weird guys here"

"Master Raiden, what brings you to the tournament? Have you been sent by the Elder Gods to watch the events unfold?"

"Though it may stun you, Liu Kang, I will be competing in the tournament"

Liu Kang seemed confused, "But the Gods are bound by a strict policy of non-interference in mortal affairs- unless I am mistaken, you may only behold actions, not make them"

"Do not be perplexed, Liu Kang. I have received invitation direct from Shang Tsung himself to compete in the tournament. This allows me to compete in the tournament and the Elder Gods are open to as much. I also doubt they would decline any help in preventing Shao Kahn gain dominion over another realm. Asking a God to play these little mortal games, however, seems foolish of Shang Tsung when such a great prize as Earthrealm hangs in the balance. In addition, you were indeed correct to note, Liu Kang, that underhanded moves like capturing innocent people is to be expected of Tsung, one that has increased the pressure on at least one participant in the tournament"

"You overheard me say that?" Liu Kang questioned.

"I was behind the two of you in the crowd"

"Damn, he's good at this sneaking thing," Cage commented.

"I see the two of you are already becoming friends. This is good. We need as many allies as possible to help aid our cause if we are to have any chance of defeating Outworld. I have spoken with the woman you saw earlier- Sonya Blade. She will prove an invaluable ally. I would also suggest you track down the Lin Kuei warrior known as Sub-Zero. Acquire his help and you will have at your disposal an individual with fearsome power."

"How will we track him down?" Liu Kang asked.

"His first tournament match begins in five minutes in the courtyard. Head there now and, when he wins, speak with him"

"Wait, _when _he wins?" Cage picked up, "Don't you mean _if_ he wins?"

Raiden smiled wryly, "Believe me, Johnny Cage…I mean _when_".

* * *

Sub-Zero was a tortured man. While the effects of Scorpion's terrible promise were not visible to any onlookers, the anguish and fear at the back of Sub-Zero's mind was intense. He closed his eyes to concentrate. After a moment's blackness, he saw a vision of a flaming skull, which seemed to speak to him, "**Your time on this mortal coil is reaching its end, Lin Kuei. Closer****…****and closer****…****cloooo-ssser****…**"

Sub-Zero jerked his eyes open in panic as a hand was placed on his shoulder. But it was no grim visage of death, instead it was one of Shang Tsung's masked guards who gave him the news he had been waiting for, "Time to go, Sub-Zero. Your match is starting now"

The Lin Kuei warrior may not have known much about spectres haunting him from the grave, but he knew more than most living beings when it came to fighting. He walked out onto the courtyard where his match would take place, the loud cheers and cries of the crowd all around him. Shang Tsung was sat in a throne. The sorcerer rose.

"It is time for the next fight!" Tsung declared, "Representing Earthrealm, Sub-Zero!"

Sub-Zero was greeted by various cheers and boos. Given much of the audience was made up of fighters who would compete in the tournament, he had no difficulty believing the majority of the boos were emanating from the Outworlders present.

"And, representing Outworld," as if to confirm Sub-Zero's thoughts, the volume of cheers and boos now seemed to reverse, "Bavgon!"

_Typical Outworld name for a typical Outworld fighter_, Sub-Zero thought to himself, as he eyed up his opponent,_ Looks to be about seven-foot-six, three hundred-plus pounds__…_ His eyes narrowed, _This will be over in a moment_.

Bavgon advanced on Sub-Zero with a grin on his face. Outworlders were essentially humanoid in appearance, though there were so many sub-species of the realm that there was no one "definitive" look. Bavgon, as it happened, was a huge, muscular fighter, with markings all over his body.

"Today," the impressive specimen announced, "Your blood will be spilled in the name of mighty Shao Kahn"

Sub-Zero, unfazed, retorted, "Those are strong words from a strong-looking man. However, words do not win battles. When fighting one as experienced as I, you would be wise to…keep your mouth shut"

As fast as lightning, Sub-Zero thrust his hands in the direction of Bavgon's face and froze the air molecules around the brute's mouth, sealing it in ice. The Earthrealm inhabitants in the crowd roared approval.

Bavgon stumbled around, trying to break the ice off his face. Sub-Zero called to him, "You seem to be having problems, friend. Perhaps if you were to stand still…?"

Just as quickly as before, Sub-Zero froze Bavgon's feet to the ground. Then, purely for effect, he encased his foe in ice and turned to Shang Tsung, "Must I entertain the insane notion that this man is my equal in fighting skills? Or may I take my leave until the next round of competition?"

Shang Tsung laughed and then replied, "Finish him!"

Thinking nothing of it, Sub-Zero launched a brutal roundhouse kick that shattered his frozen foe. The whole crowd- Earthrealm and Outworld- responded so intensely in favour of this incredible move that not one of them noticed a green glow escape from Bavgon's broken body and into Shang Tsung's chest, as Tsung smiled to himself. Another soul stolen.

Suddenly snapping back to events, Tsung stood once more and addressed Sub-Zero as the crowd listened intently, "So, Sub-Zero! It appears you have caused yet another fatality to add to the increasingly lengthy list of this tournament's deceased!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Tsung continued, "I remember when I was first informed of you. Your powers of cryomancy seemed incredible, fantastic, almost unimaginable. I see my decision to invite you to compete in this tournament was no mistake. Sub-Zero wins!"

As the crowd cheered, Sub-Zero thought to himself, _Believe what you will, sorcerer. But inviting me here was the biggest mistake you shall ever make._

In the crowd, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage watched as Sub-Zero walked away and some masked guards removed the remains of Bavgon. The two briefly looked at each other before Cage managed to blurt out, "Wow".

Liu Kang nodded, "He appears to be in peak physical condition and his freezing powers are spectacular. He would indeed be a valuable asset to our cause"

Sub-Zero walked through the palace, hoping to find some small corner in which to gather his thoughts. Bavgon had been but an inconvenience. There were two much more important things on his mind right now. First, his mission to assassinate Shang Tsung, which had been given to him by the Lin Kuei. The clan had been paid handsomely by a wealthy enemy of Tsung's who wanted nothing more than for the sorcerer to be slain. It was extremely convenient, then, that the Lin Kuei's finest warrior had himself been invited to fight in Shang Tsung's tournament.

Some would believe it to be a trap, but Sub-Zero had no reason to think that way. Shang Tsung had personally invited Sub-Zero to enter the tournament, even daring to show up at the Lin Kuei temple two years previously to deliver the invitation. In hindsight, though the moment is one Sub-Zero could have seized to kill Tsung had he known he was wanted dead, to make an attempt on Tsung's life then would have been futile- one mistake and Tsung would destroy everyone in the Lin Kuei temple. Besides, where would the financial gain for the Lin Kuei be then? No, Sub-Zero had been right to wait until now. When the moment arrived, he would strike and he would kill Shang Tsung.

The second thing on Sub-Zero's mind was his own mortality. All too often he had taken the lives of others- more often than not innocents. This was purely down to the fact he was an assassin. He killed. It was his life. But Sub-Zero had been told two years previously by Raiden himself that he had tainted his soul and, should Sub-Zero die, he would end up in the Netherrealm. Raiden had said that only Sub-Zero himself could do anything about this. Only Sub-Zero himself could change his ways and remove the evil taint on his soul.

Now, with Scorpion's threat hanging over him, Sub-Zero realised it had been a long time since he'd done anything good.

"Sub-Zero!" the voice brought Sub-Zero out of his thought. He turned to see Johnny Cage and, behind him, Liu Kang.

"Correct. Do you gentlemen wish to speak with me? Because I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for talking"

Liu Kang interjected, "My name is Liu Kang and this is Johnny Cage. Master Raiden said we should seek you out"

Sub-Zero's eyes widened, "Raiden? The Thunder God? He is here? Then perhaps he can help me keep Scorpion at bay…but, first: what is it you wanted me for?"

Realising they now had Sub-Zero's captive attention, Cage spoke, "Look, Sub-Zero, I don't understand half of what's going on here. But I do know there's a lot more to any of this than meets the eye. Shang Tsung is a dangerous man and if his Outworld realm wins this tournament--"

"Then we're as good as dead, yes," Sub-Zero interrupted, "I am well aware of the implications. I am afraid that, though I may seem equipped for the task, I have no intention of tangling with Goro unless I absolutely have to. It is an unnecessary risk to my person. My mission is to kill Shang Tsung. That is all I intend to focus on"

"Well, then, why not join us?" Cage asked, "We could…I dunno, form an alliance? A friendship?"

The Lin Kuei assassin smiled to himself, "Friendship?"

Liu Kang whispered to Cage, "Ooh, bad choice of words, there"

"Why?" Johnny whispered back.

"In the Lin Kuei…" Sub-Zero spoke softly, "Friendship is strictly forbidden. Most would be startled; call is foolish, perhaps. Friendship, they would say, is harmless. Beneficial. Wonderful"

"And, lemme guess, you guys in the Lin Kuei don't think that, right?" Cage asked

"No. We believe friendship is a sign of weakness. It is a vulnerability. It is raw emotion that can be turned against us in the tide of battle. You kill a man's friend, perhaps he becomes sad…perhaps he becomes angry…perhaps he goes insane. He becomes exploitable! As easy to take down in combat as a man made of straw! By forbidding friendship, the Lin Kuei remove these weaknesses before they can be given the chance to emerge. It is a step towards us becoming the perfect warriors"

"But, surely…there must be some of you who feel that's wrong? That it's too much to ask?"

Clearly vexed by Cage's line of questioning, Sub-Zero snapped, "Don't impose your values on me, American! Friendship is your way of life, not mine! I chose long ago to walk the lonely path of solitude in the name of my beloved clan. I will not deny there are…exceptions to our rules…" Sub-Zero clenched his fists, as if the matter was hitting very close to home for him, "But they are weak! And if my br--" a pause. Sub-Zero regained his composure, "If those Lin Kuei warriors choose to break our strict code on friendship, then they shall bring about their death on the battlefield!"

Sub-Zero began to walk away, "Know this, monk and actor- the enemy of the enemy is your ally. And I will gladly serve as an ally to help save Earthrealm in any way I can. But I am not your friend and I will not hesitate to snap your necks if we meet in the tournament"

As the Lin Kuei assassin stalked off deeper into the palace, Cage commented, "Well, he sure gave us the cold shoulder…" before realising what he had just said and cracking a smile.

Raiden's voice spoke from behind the two fighters where he had just appeared, "I should have known Sub-Zero would be unreceptive to the idea of joining forces with you. I apologise. The Lin Kuei are especially well known for working alone. I should have considered this more strongly, but I thought the greater threat would bring you together. I was mistaken."

Raiden walked in front of the two, "Nevertheless, he claims he is an ally, inasmuch as he also desires Shang Tsung's defeat. I know Sub-Zero. I know he is capable of seeing this tournament through to the bitter end, as long as he isn't stopped by Scorpion"

"Anyone who can beat Sub-Zero has gotta be tough," Cage pointed out, "Maybe we should ask this Scorpion guy if he's up for joining us?"

"While I appreciate the notion, Johnny Cage, I strongly advise against it. Scorpion also has the mentality of the lone eagle, though he would not phrase it to you quite as eloquently as Sub-Zero did," Raiden replied.

"How would he phrase it?"

"By slitting your throat"

"Oh. Doesn't sound very nice"

"This Scorpion, Master Raiden," Liu Kang enquired, "Is he an evil being?"

"Scorpion," replied Raiden, "is neither good nor evil. In life he was a Japanese ninja of the Shirai Ryu clan. He was their finest assassin, just as Sub-Zero is the Lin Kuei's. He was a good man. He had a wife and son and he loved them both very much"

"So what makes a guy go from all-round family man to somebody who'd slit my beautiful throat?"

"Death. Everyone Scorpion knew died. Murdered by the evil sorcerer Quan Chi. The entire Shirai Ryu clan was wiped out. Scorpion's wife and child were also slain. And the only reason for this was Sub-Zero had defeated Scorpion in a fight"

"So, what, victor takes all or something?" Cage asked.

"For all intents and purposes, yes. The Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu clans hated each other. The Shirai Ryu were wiped out as a favour to the Lin Kuei when Sub-Zero defeated Scorpion- both of whom had been picked by Quan Chi himself for his own nefarious purposes"

"Wait a second, you said the whole Shirai Ryu clan was destroyed. How can Scorpion be here?"

"Because he had already died."

"…yeah, okay, now you've lost me"

Raiden explained, "When Scorpion lost the fight with Sub-Zero, he begged and pleaded for mercy. Sub-Zero showed him none and brutally murdered him. As Scorpion had died a coward's death, one without honour, he descended into the Netherrealm. It was here that he learned of the murders of his family and clan- but not the man who had performed them. Filled with rage, Scorpion made a pact with his demons to allow him the chance to return to Earthrealm in order to kill Sub-Zero, the man who had defeated him. He believed Sub-Zero had led an attack on the Shirai Ryu and his family and would stop at nothing to see him dead"

"So, hold on," Cage once again stopped an increasingly frustrated Raiden, "You know all this- why can't you just tell Scorpion? I mean, you're a God, you can-- oh, right, the whole 'don't interfere' thing"

"Now you're getting it, Mister Cage. To reiterate, Scorpion is not an enemy, but he is not a friend. Consider him neutral party to all of this- he has no interest in whether or not Outworld wins the tournament, he only wishes Sub-Zero dead. Think no ill of him for it for, if you stay out of his way, he will stay out of yours"

"Master Raiden, since Sub-Zero isn't open to the idea of joining us, who should we consider next?"

As if to answer Liu Kang's question, an angry blonde lieutenant walked into the room, shouting at her wristband, "This is ridiculous. Come _on_, you stupid hunk of junk! Why won't you work?! I already had to kill one guy who probably didn't deserve it in this stupid tournament, let me make a call to Jax so I can show a little mercy!"

Raiden spoke up, "I already told you, Lieutenant Blade, your wristband is jammed thanks to magical interference from Shang Tsung"

Sonya looked up, "You again?!"

Liu Kang recognised Sonya from before, "You're Sonya Blade- the one the guards captured"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sonya replied.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Just had my first tournament match. Had to give some bozo the old Kiss of Death for making a crack about me being a dumb blonde…hey, come to think of it, he did deserve it!"

"Mm, I like a woman who's feisty!" Cage grinned, "Why hel-_lo_ there, Lieutenant Blade. Or may I call you Sonya? Johnny Cage. Though you probably knew that already. This here's my boy Liu Kang. And the man in the hat is--"

"Raiden, God of Thunder, yeah, great isn't it?" Sonya rolled her eyes.

"You already knew? Oh, that's right, he said he'd been speaking to you"

"Look, pal," Sonya blazed at Raiden, "just who the heck are you, anyway?"

"I am who I say I am, Lieutenant Blade. If you would like some proof, then I suggest you watch me closely"

"Oh, not this again. So, let's see. I turn around, like this," Sonya turned around, indignantly, "then I turn back and 'poof'," she turned back and Raiden was gone, in his place nothing more than a breeze, "….you're gone!?"

"Clever, isn't it?" Raiden said, from behind Sonya. She turned around, startled.

"How the hell does he do that?" Cage pondered aloud.

"If you require further proof, I expect there's always this…" Raiden said gently. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he turned raised his arms and shouted a mystical incantation as a burst of lightning shot from his hands towards the ceiling, where it dissipated into nothingness.

He turned to face Sonya, "Now. Is that enough, or would you like to see some more cheap parlour tricks?"

Liu Kang spoke to Sonya, "He speaks the truth, Sonya. At my temple, he is worshipped as our God, Lord Raiden"

"Yeah," replied Cage, "And I have no clue what's going on but I'm pretty happy to worship a man who can shoot electricity"

Sonya shook her head, "This is just crazy. My whole world has been turned upside down in a matter of hours. I wind up trapped on this island with monsters, mutants, monks, madmen, Gods and, for some reason, a Hollywood movie star"

"Thanks," Cage smiled.

Sonya considered what she'd just said. In context, Raiden didn't sound so crazy any more, "…okay, I believe you. I'm sold. I mean, a God isn't more ridiculous than that four-armed freak, right? Raiden, you have to tell me…what the hell is going on here and how can I save my colleagues?"

"Thank you for giving me your trust, Sonya. I assure you it is not misplaced," Raiden began. "The three of you," he continued, "are Earthrealm's finest chance at survival. Perhaps…its final chance. Now it is time for you to learn of the history behind Shang Tsung and his evil scheme and, more largely, of my role as Protector of Earthrealm"


	4. Chapter 3: Of Sorcerers and Deities

-1CHAPTER THREE - OF SORCERERS AND DEITIES

"Long ago," Raiden began, "the realm of Outworld was ruled by a King"

"I love fairy stories," Johnny Cage nudged Liu Kang.

"But this man was not a King in the sense you have come to know today- a monarch who governs from his throne. No, this man was the Dragon King, his name was Onaga. A fierce and brutal being who ruled over his empire with an iron fist. Onaga's power was incredible and his army was undefeatable"

"Undefeatable?" Sonya questioned, "Sounds kind of hard to believe. Were they really that good?"

"It was not a matter of skill, Lieutenant Blade, I assure you. After all, what prerequisite for fighting ability is there when you serve a man who will resurrect you in the event of death?" Raiden noted the puzzled expressions of the Earthrealm fighters, "Allow me to explain. Onaga's heart granted him the power to resurrect the dead. Indeed, it is theorised that should anyone have physically removed his heart, they could use it for just that purpose. It is this that made Onaga's army undefeatable- whenever his men died, Onaga resurrected them instantaneously. By using this tactic, Onaga's army was always able to outlast any other and conquer anyone they desired"

"So, if he only reigned over Outworld 'long ago', how did anyone stop him?" Cage quizzed.

"Onaga was betrayed by his closest and most trusted advisor. The Dragon King realised that, since nobody could ever hope to defeat his army, there would be very little stopping him from conquering other realms. All he had to theorise was a method of traversing between the realms and he would, over time, decimate any resistance forces and take his place as ruler of the newly conquered realm. But, in thinking of defeating those who would oppose him in other realms, Onaga neglected to consider the likelihood of treachery from within his own empire. And, just as the attack came from within, the method of murder was one that killed from within- poison. Onaga had been deceived by Shao Kahn, and the former advisor would go on to become Outworld's ruthless empire ever since"

Raiden continued, "Onaga had sought that which so many before and since have desired- immortality. He had decreed that the last remaining egg of his dragon species be kept in incubation, with the hope that the blood of the infant dragon would grant him immortality. Shao Kahn had little desire for his master to become immortal- Onaga was the only one who stood between Kahn and rule of Outworld. Murdering the Dragon King allowed Kahn to take his place on Outworld's throne- and enact his former masters plans for conquest"

"But, lemme guess, this Shao Kahn dude- no real improvement, right?"

"Indeed not, Mister Cage. If anything, much worse than Onaga- Kahn possesses a single-minded desire to rule over all of existence, whether the realms he conquers are of any real use to him or not. As long as Shao Kahn draws breath, he will stop at nothing to take over the realms"

"And with that army, he's got to be tough, as well," Sonya commented.

"A valid point, Lieutenant Blade--"

"Please," Sonya interjected, "call me Sonya. I don't exactly think I can afford to pull rank on a God"

"Yeah, Raiden, you can call me Johnny if you like- all the guys I know do, after all!"

"Very well. Forgive me for being so emotionally unattached- I find that sort of behaviour leads only to grief. If it is your wish, I shall address you by your given names. To continue my point, while it would be logical to conceive that Shao Kahn had rule over Onaga's army due to him now ruling Outworld, this is not the case. The army were strictly loyal to Onaga and none other. They had themselves killed and mummified in the belief that, one day, their leader would rise again and revive them"

"Jeez, talk about fanaticism," Cage noted.

"Master Raiden, do you believe it to be possible that Onaga could one day return?"

"It is unlikely, Liu Kang. Yet, all things are possible. Onaga still has servants that live in Outworld to this day, away from where Kahn can influence them. If they find anyone unfortunate, greedy for power or foolish enough, it is far from impossible that he could make a return. However, this is all irrelevant to the current problem you face. Shao Kahn poses a threat more terrifying than any of you could ever conceive. And, if Earthrealm falls in this tournament, the whole world you inhabit is doomed to servitude- or, worse, annihilation"

"Huh," Cage sarcastically quipped, "No pressure on us guys, then"

"So, Raiden, who exactly _is _Shang Tsung?" Sonya asked, "Other than a creepy old man who kidnapped my colleagues, I mean…"

"Shang Tsung is no mere old man, Sonya. He is centuries old. Millennia, even"

Sonya briefly considered saying, "That's impossible," before quickly reminding herself she was talking to a God. Very little was beyond the boundary of possibility any more. Instead, she asked, "But how? Lemme guess- the Outworld thing, right?"

"While it is true that the inhabitants of Outworld have a much longer life than those from Earthrealm, Shang Tsung has managed to survive through a devious method of sucking the life force out of a foe. More than that, he kills weakened foes by stealing their soul, their very being"

Cage looked visibly shocked, "Woah…"

Liu Kang nodded, "Though that is merely the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Shang Tsung. I have studied at the Temple of the Order of Light since I was a child and am well educated in Tsung's ways. Though I can't fully appreciate as much as Lord Raiden the entire extent of Shang Tsung's past, the things I have learned make him sound more terrifying than any nightmare"

"What things?" Sonya posed.

"Consider the fact Mortal Kombat tournaments are held half a century apart. During each tournament, there is a huge influx of warriors for Shang Tsung to feast upon the souls of. But for the fifty years in between, he has nothing. I have heard tales of him wandering into villages across the globe, picking fights with people who don't realise how powerful he is so that he may kill them and steal their soul. Some are permitted to live, though they still face terrible consequences. I remember a tale from a few years ago of a noble, yet somewhat arrogant, warrior who was tricked by Shang Tsung who played upon the warrior's self-centred nature. He promised the warrior a great prize but it was all a deceptive ploy. Tsung forced the unwitting warrior to release from their burial place the souls of the warrior's ancestors, which Tsung quickly absorbed. In the ordeal, the warrior was left blinded. Tsung could have killed him there and stole another soul. That he didn't was a true testament to his harshness- he let the warrior live the rest of his days blinded so that he would never forget that is was his own arrogance and quest for glory that left him in such a state"

"Yikes…that's cold," Cage noted.

"So, basically," Sonya said, "we don't know if this jerk's gonna toy with us or flat out kill us. Or try, at least"

"Shang Tsung," Raiden continued, "is a treacherous individual indeed. Always be wary of him. Realise that here, on his island, there are many who align themselves with Tsung and the Emperor. They will stop at nothing short of death to ensure Outworld is victorious and Earthrealm is left in ruins, with all its inhabitants either condemned to death or slavery"

"Hold up a second, Raiden," Sonya raised a hand, "I think we need to know a little more about this Emperor of Outworld. It's helpful to know what you're up against. I realise Shang Tsung is the more immediate threat here, sure, but if he's as terrible as I think he is, if anyone can make _him_ their underling, they have to be horrific"

"Heard any more of those nice stories about Shao Kahn, Liu?" Cage enquired.

"Only that he is the biggest threat to freedom and existence alive anywhere in any realm today. Neither I nor the temple masters have ever journeyed to Outworld. Though I imagine Lord Raiden will know more than enough about Shao Kahn"

"Indeed," Raiden nodded, "Shao Kahn is terrifying and fearsome. He is formidable in every aspect- a master of the black arts; a vicious warlord with a all-consuming desire to conquer; and more than a match for most warriors in hand-to-hand combat. There are few who have ever had the bravery or skill to go against Shao Kahn. There are none who have survived"

"God…" Sonya muttered, "We have to make sure someone on our side wins. And, frankly, it may as well be one of us. I take it you guys all reached the second stage of the tournament?"

Cage nodded, "I'm in. Defeated some real skinny little guy. Fast, though"

Liu Kang followed, "I managed to defeat my first opponent, also. It was a very evenly matched fight; it was a shame I could not have had the honour of such a battle on more welcoming terms"

Sonya looked at Raiden, "And what about you, Raiden? Are you here to fight as well?"

"Indeed I am, Sonya. As per the request of Shang Tsung himself"

"Forgive me if this comes across as a dumb question but isn't that a little stupid of Tsung? To invite a God to compete in a tournament full of mortal men and women?"

Raiden smiled wryly, "It most certainly is. And Shang Tsung will learn why it was foolhardy to invite me to participate. Know that I care deeply for the mortals of this realm. It is my job as Protector of Earthrealm to ensure your ongoing safety. If I am faced with any Earthrealm warrior in the tournament, I shall go easy on them, yet you should be aware I am not going to allow myself to be defeated by anyone but the most worthy of opponents. With Earthrealm's safety in the balance, ensuring I remain involved until the final stages of the tournament will prove crucial. I will not hesitate to remove any Outworld threat and I would encourage you to do the same for the good of your realm"

Cage seemed visibly stunned, "You mean…kill them? Like Sub-Zero smashed that guy?"

"It it permitted in the rules of Mortal Kombat, Johnny Cage, that the victor may take the life of his fallen opponent. This dates back to the time when the Shaolin were responsible for the tournament. But the Shaolin were strong of mind as well as strong of body. They defeated their opponents but, as a sign of respect, never slew them. Unfortunately, Shang Tsung has no qualms about letting participants in his perverse form of the tournament do his dirty work and kill fighters in order that he may steal their souls"

"Look, I don't know if I can kill someone, even if they are evil"

"Nobody will ask that you kill, Johnny," Liu Kang comforted his friend, "The choice is always yours to make. As a Shaolin myself, my strong beliefs ensure I will never kill, even if my foe deserves it. It is not my right to take another life"

"Gotta be honest with you guys," Sonya smirked, "killing's something I do pretty well. I'm conditioned to do it, it's all part of life in the US Special Forces. But Liu Kang's right, Johnny, nobody's gonna stick a gun to your head and tell you to kill. It's all up to you"

"Well you can forget it. Imagine the reaction that'd get from the press if they ever got wind of me killing somebody! And I don't think 'but he was a four-armed monster from another world' is the kind of excuse they'd tend to believe, either! No, sir, Johnny Cage is squeaky-clean and that's just how I intend to keep it"

"Perhaps," Raiden noted, "But good intentions are not what historians concern themselves with. Only a man's actions define who he is. Mortal Kombat has a way of changing people, Johnny Cage. If it is meant to be…then it shall be"

As Cage pondered Raiden's weighty words, a masked guard approached, "Are you the one known as Raiden?"

Raiden turned to face the guard, "That is correct. Does Shang Tsung call for my presence?"

"Your first match is up next, 'Thunder God'. Let's see what you're made of"

Shang Tsung's palace was lavishly furnished throughout, though his throne room was truly a spectacular sight. Marble pillars and flooring, beautiful silk drapes, velour rugs and elegant golden statues were order of the day for the sorcerer who was king of his own little world. Even though, back in Outworld, Shang Tsung answered to Shao Kahn, here in Earthrealm he was free to rule over his minions and pretend he was the one in command. The emperor would never know. Five hundred years of living like royalty? That sounded like a great prospect to Shang Tsung. And, in his mind at least, leading Outworld to the conquest of Earth would undoubtedly assure Tsung the same rich lifestyle upon his return to Outworld.

That Tsung had lost the Mortal Kombat crown to the Great Kung Lao was neither here nor there- the emperor always had a contingency plan. Indeed, Shao Kahn had devised a back-up plan many centuries ago, following Outworld's conquest of Edenia. If any realm proved too troublesome to conquer, this plan would be a foolproof method of forcefully shattering the boundaries between realms. But, as far as Shang Tsung had planned, Earthrealm was not about to prove too troublesome to conquer.

Shang Tsung had personally organised for Raiden's first tournament fight to take place in the throne room. Not only would this allow Tsung to see first hand precisely how much of a threat Raiden would pose, but it would also give Tsung a chance to give Raiden a visualisation of his position of power in Earthrealm. That the room was off limits to all but those individuals whom Tsung allowed entry ensured the sorcerer could savour Raiden's fight without the distraction of a screaming crowd.

Raiden entered the throne room, flanked by a pair of masked guards, his face blank and expressionless in contrast to the sneering smile with which Shang Tsung greeted the thunder god. Following behind him, a cautious Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade entered.

"Woah…" was all Cage could utter, noting the undeniably unique décor of Tsung's throne room.

"Woah is right," Sonya agreed, "Wish my place looked this nice…"

Liu Kang nodded, "Shang Tsung has a vast wealth and he's certainly not afraid to show it. To say he is an egotist is perhaps an understatement"

"Lord Raiden!" Shang Tsung beamed, sarcastically, "How wondrous of you to grant us your presence. This shall indeed be a thrill. I have looked forward to seeing you participate in battle"

"Save your sarcasm for someone else, Shang Tsung," Raiden retorted, "I have neither the time nor the inclination for it. Send out your warrior and I shall dispatch of him in the name of Earthrealm"

"Oh, Raiden, what a pity. You have come here in hopes of a simple fight"

"All mortals are but a simple fight against the might of a thunder God, Shang Tsung. And know that my words are no mere bluster- it is a plainly obvious fact that none can hold up against such a power, much less one without a great power of their own"

"Perhaps so. There may be only one way to find out for certain"

"I feel, sorcerer, as if I should take this moment to remind you that I am able to participate in this tournament solely as a result of your invitation. None will defeat me unless I allow them to. Rest assured, I do not intend to merely allow anyone to defeat me"

"Oh, how noble of you, Raiden," Shang Tsung grinned, slimily, "I'm sure your newfound friends will take comfort in knowing they are on the same side as such a strong warrior. If only they possessed half the power you do. Sonya Blade, so headstrong and self-sure, but with a clouded judgement. The movie star Johnny Cage, here to prove himself to the world, but without a clue what he is up against.

"And Liu Kang," Tsung continued, "Shaolin monk, the youngest- and also the fastest- warrior in the tournament, based on what I've seen. He is the weakest of all- so much pressure rides on his shoulders and the shadow of his ancestor's failure five hundred years ago to Prince Goro weighs heavily at the back of his mind," Tsung's expression suddenly become much more sinister, "I look forward to watching you all die and claiming your souls as my own"

"Enough!" Raiden boomed, "Send out the Outworld warrior who will oppose me in battle so that we may get this over with"

"Ah, but I am more clever than that, Raiden. An Outworld warrior you could decimate in mere moments thanks to your Godly powers being at full potential here in Earthrealm. But a warrior from Earthrealm…"

"Oh no…" Sonya muttered.

"What does he mean?" Cage asked.

"He means he intends for Lord Raiden to battle one of our own, a potential ally to the cause" Liu Kang replied, solemnly.

Raiden responded after the briefest of pauses, "If you think, sorcerer, that I will not battle an Earthrealm warrior for the safety of the realm, or that I will go easy on them, you are sorely mistaken and should think again"

Shang Tsung roared with laughter, "Very well! This match will get rid of at least one threat to Outworld! Send out the opponent!"

Tsung's masked guards dragged in a tall, slender Caucasian male with shoulder-length red hair. He was wearing muay thai style attire, which quickly betrayed his fighting style and allowed Raiden to know what to expect. Not that it would make a difference- the God could easily handle any opponent at this level. But though the fight would be easy, it would not be easy for Raiden to come to terms with being so cunningly tricked by Shang Tsung into forcing Earthrealm to lose allies.

"Oh, and here's the clever part, Raiden," Tsung announced, "If you lose then, as you are well aware, you may play no physical role in any further tournament matches. And if you win…well, let's just say I was meticulous in my organisation of the tournament. Every round you advance through will place you against tougher opponents- each of yours, Raiden, no matter what the outcome of their matches, will be from Earthrealm! You will be weakening your own beloved realm's chances by eliminating their warriors, Raiden!"

"You son of a bitch!" Sonya spat.

"Easy, Sonya," Cage looked at her.

"You Outworld bastards don't fight fair!" she yelled, ignoring the actor.

"No, Lieutenant Blade, but- as I believe you Earthrealm folk say- we fight smart"

"You're a dirty no good piece of--"

Raiden raised a hand and silenced the enraged Lieutenant, "There is a time, Sonya, for talk and a time for action. Now is the latter"

"Very well, Thunder God," Tsung grinned, "show us all what you've got. Fight!"

The Earthrealm warrior, unannounced, tentatively eyed up Raiden who merely stood still, as if waiting for his opponent to make the first move. The warrior edged closer and, deciding that if Raiden wouldn't act, he would, swung a punch. Raiden blocked it effortlessly. The warrior went for a low kick. Raiden blocked low. The warrior tried a leg sweep. Raiden calmly leapt over it. Taken aback, the warrior moved away from Raiden.

"An impressive technical display, thunder God," Tsung chipped in, "But I feel the compelling urge to remind you that you cannot win a Mortal Kombat battle by deflecting and avoiding attacks. Some form of physical contact has to be made at some point. Unless, of course, a disqualification is your aim"

Raiden didn't move or reply. Tsung peered at him, "Very well, then. Perhaps this will change your mind"

Tsung reached over to the side of his throne and picked up a large sword. He inspected the craftsmanship of the blade and then motioned at the Earthrealm warrior to catch it before tossing it over to him. The warrior deftly caught the blade and looked at it, confused, then at Raiden and shrugged. He charged at the God and swung the blade with all his might, slicing away. But Raiden was not there.

"What the--!? Where did he go?!" the warrior blurted.

Raiden had teleported to about six feet behind the warrior. That was more than enough. As the red-headed warrior turned, he saw Raiden launching himself through the air at him like a torpedo. Unable to do anything to prevent the attack, the warrior was knocked to the floor.

At this point, Raiden leaned over the warrior and spoke softly, "Suffice it to say, mortal, there are powers at work in this tournament beyond your comprehension. It would be wise if you accept defeat rather than force my hand and make me obliterate you" Raiden sparked with thunder, as if to prove his point. The warrior nodded, fearfully.

Shang Tsung was most displeased, "Is this truly to be the result? Forfeit?! Pah! Worthless. Finish him!"

Raiden turned to face Tsung, "No, Shang Tsung. Never. As long as it is in my power to save the lives of Earthrealm warriors, I shall see to it that such a task is performed. I do not take mortal lives unless they pose a threat to Earthrealm's safety. This warrior possesses a talent which, if honed, could prove useful to Earthrealm in years to come. I choose mercy"

Tsung snarled, "Very well. The winner of this match is Raiden, God of thunder, with a flawless victory. Now leave, Thunder God"

Raiden walked from the room, "Do not think I am unable to match your intellect, sorcerer"

Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade followed the God from the room. Liu Kang looked tentatively back at the warrior as he struggled to his feet. He then turned and walked off, hoping in his heart that Raiden's words would hold true and one day the warrior could fight for Earthrealm.

With all but the masked guards, the Earthrealm warrior and himself gone from the room, Shang Tsung rose from his throne and walked over to the warrior, "My commiserations to you, young warrior. I am afraid there was always going to be little hope of you defeating the thunder God. It is with a heavy heart I must announce you are now out of the tournament"

"Wait, wait, 'thunder God'? You're kidding me, right? What's this all about?"

"I will willingly divulge all the information you require if you ask for it. But first, my sword?"

The warrior looked over his shoulder to see Tsung's sword on the ground where he had dropped it. He bent and picked it up, then passed it to Tsung.

"My thanks for the gift, warrior"

"Well, the sword wasn't really mine to give"

"I wasn't referring to the sword"

With the speed of a snake darting at its prey, Shang Tsung jammed the blade through the warrior's body and sliced upwards.

"I was referring to something else entirely"

He yanked the sword from the warrior's body as the Earthrealm inhabitant fell to the ground, dead. Tsung focused his energy into his hand and drew forth the dead warrior's soul. He drew the bright green light into his own body and grinned wryly. Even if Raiden had won his match, Tsung thought, he had still proven unable to halt the practising of the black arts. Another soul down, with the promise of plenty more to come.


End file.
